Skyrela and Dark Shadow Ramesh: Book 1: A Love That Never Fails
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Joint story with HighjackLuv. Dark Shadow Ramesh and Skyrela Delgado are in love, but they're Jedi Knights. When order 66 happens they manage to save Ryle Strider. Will their love survive and how will they deal with the surprises along the way? T cause I'm paranoid and for language mainly by Skyrela. No longer being one! Or at least for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Skyrela and Dark Shadow Ramesh**

**Introductions**

Skyrela Delgado

Hi I am 19 year old Skyrela Delgado. I am in a secret relationship. See the thing is I'm a Jedi Knight and so is my boyfriend, Dark Shadow Ramesh. His parents supported the Seperatists which the Jedi fight. Anyways, Jedi aren't allowed to form attachments. But the thing is, it can't be helped. Anyways, only Dark Shadow knows my past. Oh, I got to go. I'll write later.

Ryle Strider

Hey everyone! This is HighjackLuv and today I want to introduce you to my first and most favorite OC, Ryle Strider. In this story Ryle Strider is an 18 year old girl who works as a healer in the Jedi Temple. Her personality is sweet and loving. She loves kids, and loves helping people in need. She lives in the Jedi Temple as a healer. Her father is a secret spy for the Republic, married to her mother who lives sort of near the Jedi Temple. Ryle isn't a Jedi; she's just simply someone who wants to help out in a bigger way. She moved in to the Jedi Temple when she was 17 so she could be of better help that way, basically it's easier for her and for everyone else to live where she works.

Dark Shadow Ramesh

Hi everyone! I am Dark Shadow Ramesh. As my sweetheart, Skyrela, stated , my parents supported the Seperatists, but I joined the Republic. I am 20 years old and I am also a Jedi type. Well, I'm not much for words so bye!

**A/N: So this is a joint story with HighjackLuv. Dark Shadow and Skyrela were like journal entries. Rest assured the rest will not be like this, I just wanted to do this. Now, HighjackLuv did Ryle. Alright thanks for reading bye!**


	2. The Beginning

**Ryle's P.O.V**

Today day was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the sky was a perfect baby blue and the colorful birds were singing happily to a pretty tune. Luckily I could hear that tune since I lived on the top floor in the Jedi Temple. If you look outside a window on the bottom floor, all you can hear are noisy speeders running to a fro, people yelling at each other's clumsy driving, honking and the never ending smell of gasoline fumes.

Yep, Corasant has its ups and downs.

I sighed, and closed my window. No time for day dreaming, sadly. I have very important work to get to, something that I enjoy and look forward to every single day… well, almost every single day.

I'm a Healer. It's my job that I love so much, being able to help people. It's especially an honor to be able to help the people that protect us, the Jedi Army of the Republic.

I grabbed my purse and looked in to my full height mirror, waving my hand down my light brown hair to smooth it down more. I looked in to my own green eyes and smiled. I was ready to start my day.

But as I headed down the hallway to the Lift, I stopped for a second. I had the strangest feeling in my stomach. But I pushed it aside, just thinking that it was because I haven't had breakfast yet…

**Skyrela's POV**

I was walking in the halls of the temple. I got bored, so I decided to walk around for a bit. I have already done everything I can think of. Sparring, archery, and everything else I know how to do. And yet I'm still bored. While I was thinking, well lost in thought, I bump into Ryle.

"Oh hi Ryle. How are you?" I greet my friend.

"I'm fine, Skyrela. How are you?" Ryle says back.

"I am fine. Thank you." I reply.

"Well, I must get going. Bye Skyrela." Ryle tells me.

"Bye Ryle." I say and continue walking. I can't shake this feeling something bad is going to happen. I ignore it and keep walking.

**A/N: Done. HighjackLuv wrote Ryle's part. Alright I hope you guys like it. HighjackLuv I hope you like it so far. Goodbye for now.**


End file.
